Rafa J's Home for the Clinically Insane
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: A little girl with the power to bring her writings to life should not be allowed to roam the streets. She should be locked up with the rest of those freaks. Belle could bring words to life, just by writing them down. It's how she landed herself in the nut house, but something bigger than a room full of powerful teenagers is taking place. Something wicked this way comes. Modern Day.
1. Prologue

**Okay, I have been wanting to do a Disney Themed fanfic for a while now (years) so I hope you all enjoy it! I would like to thank MikeyJacquez for being the first to look at this and helping inspire me to write it! Thanks Mikey! **

Prologue

"What are you doing, Belle?" the mother of the young girl asked while she sat down beside the writing child. The young girl was scribbling away in a journal, penmanship and vocabulary beyond her years.

Belle looked at the story book that was opened to the side of her. "I'm just writing, Momma."

The mother looked at her daughter, her brown eyes full of happiness and joy. The child was a prodigy. Every moment of her free time was spent reading, writing or acting out scenes and songs from her storybook; all of these she showed great talent in. "What are you writing, my little rose?"

The girl didn't answer right away. The five year old was too busy writing her story. She pushed her brown hair out of her eyes and stuck her tongue out subconsciously. It took a while for the child to finally answer. "I'm Snow White, Momma," she said. The girl turned to her story but the sound of a poof behind her made the child turned around. On the ground was the body of her mother. "Momma? Mommy! Mommy, wake up! Wake up, Mommy! I have to read you my story!" It was no use. The woman was dead.

The little girl turned to her story. There was only one sentence written. 'Once upon a time, there was a little girl with a dead mother.' Belle shook her head. "No, no. Mommy, please stop pretending. I know you read my story. You're not the Mommy in the story." The tears fell down her face and the father of the girl and the husband of the deceased wife came into the room.

The dad picked up the crying little girl. "Shh, shh, Belle. It's alright. It's alright." He looked at the woman and picked up the phone and called an ambulance. They just confirmed what he already knew. His wife was dead.

The father of the girl was a kind man. He didn't hate his daughter, though he knew of what she had done to her mother and the love of his wife. The girl was young, innocent and had power over a gift, or a curse. The girl grew up and the father taught her how to use her power. Any story the little girl wrote became real. One night when the girl, now seven years old, was asleep, the man found the journal that had the written words that killed his wife. Those were not the only things written. Before the death there were many beautiful stories which became haunting once one realize they were suddenly true. There was a story of how the worlds most rotten boy would be turned into a beast until true love freed him from the curse, a tale of a genie who would be discovered on a little boy's seventh birthday and the tale of a cat who conned man into giving up their treasures to make their master the emperor. The more the father read the stories the girl wrote when she was little, the more he recognized a parallel between them and his daughter's favorite childhood fairytales. There were many more pages, still left unread, but the father closed the journal and walked away. He didn't want to know any more damaged caused by his daughter when she was young.

Christmas day that year a man came to the house. He was terrifying in looks. He had a gaunt face and a pair of handcuffs sticking out of pocket. "Mr. Reeves?"

The man nodded. "Yes sir. Is something the matter?"

The man pulled out his handcuffs. "You are under arrest for the murder of Catherine Reeves, your wife. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you."

The man went without a fight. He knew he must sacrifice himself for his beloved daughter, otherwise she would receive a fate equally as awful. The man was arrested and sentenced to twenty years in jail. The little girl woke up Christmas morning to find a stranger sitting in her father's chair. "Who are you? Where's Papa?"

The man gave the young girl the kindest smile he could manage. "Your father has gone away. He will not be returning for a long time."

Tears started to fill the girl's big brown eyes. "Where has he gone? Why did he leave me?"

The man held out his arm for the girl. "I do not know why he has gone, but I do know I have a place where you can stay."

The girl wiped her nose and looked up at him. "Where?"

The man gave the smile once more, the one that sent dread into the pit of the girl's stomach. "Rafa J's Home for the Clinically Insane."

The girl shook her head. "I'm not crazy."

The man was shocked that the girl was able to comprehend what the words meant, but he knew he shouldn't have been surprised. He knew what the girl had been capable of. "I know you are not crazy, madame. There are crazy people at the home, but there are kids too. There are kids like you."

She looked at the man with her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean there are kids like me?"

He let an illusion fill the air. There were two little boys playing a game in a field. The game looked like so much fun, but she couldn't understand why. "Do you want to join them, Belle?"

Her interests suddenly perked. "I never told you my name, mister."

He smiled that twisted smile once again. "I know, Belle. I read your file." The man held out his hand. "My name is Rafa J. Take my hand and I will take you here."

She looked at her feet. "My home his here, Mister. All my toys and presents and pictures and stories are here."

The man looked at her. "We will let you bring all of that with you."

Still unsure she tried again. "What if those boys don't like me?"

The man shook his head. "Belle, Aladdin and Flynn are two of the nicest boys, though mischievous and bothersome at times, they are sure to love you."

Belle tried to think of another reason she should stay, but one did not come to mind. Before she could argue, she found herself being sent away to the car, with only a journal and pencil in hand, sitting in the passenger's seat, waiting for her items to be loaded and sent to Rafa J.'s.

**Any followers of my Hunger Games stories, please do not kill me! I am still writing those, I promise! I wanted to expand my horizons by allowing myself to explore different (and familiar) fandoms. You all know from the references in my stories I love Disney and am finally doing something about it! **

**Well, for those of you who don't know me, hi! My name is Juliet's Shadow! My dream is to be an actress on Broadway, somewhat famous author and play Belle at Disney World (Land, Cruise, whatever). I am also the author of this humble little story so if you would review this story, add it to your favorites or follow or all three, I would be very appreciative! **

**-Juliet**


	2. Pages

**Alright guys, here is the next chapter! I must apologize, because it isn't exciting... yet! The story is still developing and getting things out of the way before the story starts. By the way... Rafa J, did you figure out who he is? Try unscrambling the letters... :)**

_monkeymouse7906: I'm glad you like my story! I hope you continue to enjoy it. _

Chapter One- Pages

"Belle!" I look up from my book and see the faces of Aladdin and Flynn invading my personal space. The pair of boys have a spark in their eyes that implies they are going to cause havoc around the house, disturbing the guests. I roll my eyes.

"No." I don't even bat an eyelash as I answer them and I return to my book as suddenly as I drew my attention away from it.

Aladdin looks at me with a frown on his face. "You didn't even know what we were going to ask."

I shake my head. "You were going to as me to be involved in some stupid scheme that is just going to make Rafa J pissed off at us. I've lived with you two for ten years."

Aladdin kept looking at me. "We don't have to get caught though!"

This captures my attention. "What do you mean?"

Flynn looks sheepish. "We read your file in the office. We know why you are here."

I put my book down -sorry Goblet of Fire, I'll return to you in a moment- and feel fire raising in my body. "You did what?"

Aladdin, wisely, says nothing, and tries to pull Flynn away. "Come on, Flynn. We can do this ourselves."

Flynn doesn't listen to him, though. "If you write down we will not get caught, then we won't get caught! Come on, Belle!"

I get up and look him in the eyes. "And if I wrote that you got eaten by a dragon, guess what would happen? You would get eaten by a dragon! I am never writing again."

Flynn shakes his head. "You wouldn't have me get eaten by a dragon, though. I'm too handsome for that. If you did that, the world would lose a perfect ten."

I reach into my backpack and pull out a pen and a spiral I use for homework purposes. "Do you wan me to write something? I'll write something!" I scribble words onto a notepad and pass it to Flynn. "Read it."

He takes the notepad into his hands and reads what it says. "Then suddenly it started snowing on Flynn Rider until he apologized to Belle." Flynn rolls his eyes. "Really? It's July." As soon as he opened his mouth white snowflakes started to fall onto his head and shoulders. "Okay, I'm sorry." His apology wasn't exactly meaningful, but it was enough for the snow to clear away. I sit back down and the two boys sit on either side of me. "You really do have a power, huh? You really are here for a reason."

I nod. "Yeah. I mean, I didn't want to tell either of you why I was here in the first place."

Flynn smirked. "Obviously. Ten years and you still don't trust us? I'm insulted."

Aladdin gave Flynn a silencing look and Flynn did as he was told, surprisingly. "Why didn't you tell us? I mean, you know why we're here."

I shrug, but I know the answer. Aladdin and Flynn don't drop their stares. "I am the reason both of you are here. I wrote all the time when I was little. I wrote stories I had read in books into my own words. I wrote about a boy who found a lamp when he turned seven and inside was a genie. That was you, huh, Aladdin? You talked about how you discovered a genie and the orphanage didn't want to deal with you so they labeled you insane and sent you here. I wrote about a cat who did all these great things for his master, so he got turned into a human boy as a reward. That is why they sent you here, isn't it, Flynn? A seven year old boy going around the city proclaiming he used to be a cat? I can only imagine what other awful things I caused to happen. Somewhere there is a child I turned into a Beast! That isn't even the worst part. I killed my mother." I go silent after that. Aladdin and Flynn are at a loss for words, but they both lay an arm over my shoulder.

Aladdin was the one who finally spoke after a while. "If you hadn't gotten me out of that orphanage, who knows where I would be today. Where would Flynn be if you hadn't turned him human? If I recall correctly, cats don't have very long lifespans."

Flynn nodded and kissed the top of my head. "Listen, Belle, I'm sorry. I should have known there was a reason you weren't telling us, but now that we know, there is more of a reason for us to stick together. We're not going to let anything happen to our little sister."

I rolled my eyes. From the moment I set foot into Rafa J's home for the Clinically Insane, Flynn and Aladdin claimed me as their little sister. It was annoying but they were the only family I had since my father had been taken away. We were the only family the three of us had. I let a small smile come across my lips. "What prank did you two want to pull?"

The shock in Aladdin's eyes was as noticeable as the smile on Flynn's face. The two immediately leaped from their seats and pulled me to my feet. "Well, now that you mention it..."

"We discovered there was another asylum that was being shut down, not too far from here." Aladdin and Flynn seemed to have this rehearsed to perfection. Their pattern of completing sentences was nearly seamless.

"Listen, Belle, we want to make them feel welcome and all, but..." Flynn looked at Aladdin and passed the verbal baton to him.

"But what if we made them feel welcome by making this place seem absolutely insane?"

I look at them, a not amused expression on my face. "You're joking, right? You want to scare them off?"

Aladdin rolled his eyes. "Well, if we don't, Rafa J will. He looks terrifying! Sunken cheeks, twisted beard, thin and bony, the guy just looks like a snake!"

I nod in agreement. "That will be enough terror. Why don't you two actually plan something nice? Besides, the new residents might be hot."

Flynn gave me a look. "Hot? These people are coming from an actual asylum. They are probably all mental nut cases!"

"Look who's talking," I say. Flynn just frowns.

"Whatever."

I look out the gate and hear trucks. "Either way, we don't have time to set up. Looks like they are here."

The trucks unloaded a series of people, but because of the distance, we couldn't see them. I picked up my book and placed it in my bag, along with my note pa and pen, and led the boys into the main room. The first people to notice us was a pair of girls, a redhead with two braids and a girl with hair so light blonde it was almost white in color. The redhead started waving wildly, but the other girl turned away and walked the other direction. Rolling her eyes, the redhead made her way to a handsome brunette man and interlocked hands with him. He gave us a small wave and turned his attention to the redhead and followed the blonde girl. There was another girl, another blonde with big green eyes and the longest hair I had ever seen. She didn't see us, but followed the redhead and her boyfriend, and the other blonde, calling for them to wait up. That is when the beast came out. It was just a glimpse, but I could tell he was almost twice my height and three times my width. He went through a door shown to him by Rafa J's employee's.

Aladdin, Flynn and I were about to turn back when I felt a tap on my shoulder. The guy was tall with dark hair and a charming smile. Quite handsome, but he had an arrogant smile on his face. "Hello there. I am Gaston and this is the day all of your dreams come true."

I ignored him and walked away. He would have followed, but an employee started to lead him to his room. Aladdin and Flynn give me smirks as we get outside, both of them about to say something about that Gaston fellow, but I glare at them. "Oh, shut it." They do.

**Alright, well that is it for chapter one! I would like to thank my follower to this story. The rest of you, please review, favorite and follow. It would truly mean a lot to me. **

**-Juliet **


	3. Asylum

_monkeymouse7906- I'm very glad you are enjoying it! I hope you continue to do so :)_

_Epicblonde52: A familiar face (penname?)! I hope you enjoy this story as much as my hunger games stories. _

_TooMuchSarcasm: Glad you like!_

Chapter 2- Asylum

Curfew was always a time I dreaded, but was excited for. On one hand, Aladdin and Flynn were forced to go to their dorm room and I was left alone. On the other hand I was left alone and I could read and write whatever I wished. I told myself I would write, at least. I would sometimes get the paper out and think of beautiful and wonderful stories I could write. I would always put the paper back in its place, on the corner of the desk, where it belonged. Other times, my pencil would be present. I would pick up the pencil and underline my favorite quotes in my favorite books. I would then write little words on the side of the page. The words would mean nothing by themselves. Love would be written in one margin. Faith would be written in another. The beautiful words would never form sentences. The sentences would become real and fly off the paper and into the living world. Because of this, curfew was always a time for reading. I had many books, any book I would ever want to read. Rafa J always thought fiction was pointless and distracting, but the librarian, Anita, would always buy three or four fiction books she thought I would enjoy every time she went to the bookstore. She said it was no problem. She knew what reading was in her life. She would often read stories to her dogs.

I was flipping through the pages of one of the books I hadn't had the pleasure of finishing when she came in. It was one of the girls from earlier, the girl with the big green eyes and the longest hair I had ever seen. "Hi, you're Belle, right?" I nod. The corners of my mouth turn up at the presence of the new girl. I have a roommate now, apparently. I doubt I'll have a problem with sharing. "Cool! I'm Rapunzel. The asylum I was previously at was shut down and this place took us in."

"Asylum?" I inquire. A bunch of crazy people were now living in the walls of my home?

Rapunzel just shrugs, though. "I mean, this is an asylum, isn't it? People thought you were strange or odd or crazy and gave you up. I'm not crazy, if that is what you are getting at. None of us are crazy, except Gaston maybe, but he is sex crazed more than anything," she talks at an incredibly fast pace. The sound of her voice, a pleasant soprano, and the fascination in her big green eyes make her seem innocent and childlike. I doubt she is crazy, but she is here for a reason. All of us are.

"What are you here, Rapunzel?" She looks startled. I make sure I am smiling, so she knows I don't hate her. I believe she is more startled because these are the first words I have said to her.

"Why am I here? I mean, I'm your roommate now and everything-"

I shake my head and allow myself a small laugh. "No, I mean what happened to you that made you get locked up here?"

She looks down at the ground and starts to play footsie with herself. By the looks of the girls bare feet, I can easily determine she doesn't like to wear shoes. "I got locked up eight months ago. My hair has healing abilities and glows when I sing," she says quietly. "I could do so much good with this gift, but instead I am here, waiting until I am deemed sane enough to leave. That will never happen though, will it? I was sane when I got admitted here." Her voice trails off and we sit in silence for a few more moments. "Why are you here, Belle?"

I swallow and eye the paper on the desk across the room. My eyes flicker to the pencil on my nightstand, and I shake my head. "I'm sorry, Rapunzel. I'm afraid I cannot say. I am not crazy, though. I'm here because I possess an ability, like you do."

The blonde girl nods. "That's alright. I understand. I mean, it took forever for Elsa to reveal her abilities, even to Anna, who is her sister." I nod, though I have no idea who those people are. Rapunzel must sense my confusion and she smiles. "Sorry. Elsa was the girl with the pale blonde hair. Her sister, Anna, was the red headed girl. The guy that was with Anna is her boyfriend, Hans. That just leaves the black haired guy. That is Gaston."

I nod, but then remember the beast like figure that was there. "What about the..." I trail off trying to think of the right words to describe him. Only the word beast comes to mind.

"That is Adam. He is in the asylum for obvious reasons. No one knows what happened to him; apparently, when he was eight years old, he suddenly turned into this beast." With that, Rapunzel yawned and stretched out on the unoccupied twin bed in the room. "I'm beat. Maleficent was so angry that her place had to shut down and she had to combine with Jafar."

"Jafar?"

Rapunzel looks at me like I am actually insane. "Jafar? Rafa J? I don't know why he has the alias, but her just does. Just after college, he, Maleficent and this girl named Ursula made three different asylums across the country. There is Rafa J's Home for the Clinically Insane, where we are currently at, The Spindle Asylum, that used to belong to Maleficant before we merged with you guys, and the Cavern Asylum, which Ursula currently owns. Apparently that asylum is going to merge with this one before too long as well." Rapunzel curls up into a ball underneath her comforter as she says this. After a couple moments of silence, I can hear her breathing slow and realize she is asleep.

I wish sleep would come easily to me, but I'm kept awake by the things I just heard. Rafa J, no, Jafar, and two of his comrades made asylums just after leaving college. Even more than that, there are people with special abilities at two of the schools at least. Something feels unusual, but I cannot tell what. I looked at my stuffed gray rabbit that sits with me on my bed, in constant vigil, watching over me. I pick her up and run my fingers over her soft gray fur. "Oh, how I wish you could talk, Rose." I straighten the pink ribbon around her neck and sigh. "There is so much I need to say. I have no doubts that Rapunzel will be a good friend, but I get the feeling she may not be the best listener in the world. Books, as easily as I can dissolve into them, they don't let me speak my thoughts. No matter what I will to happen, nothing will change. I guess that is all I need. A good listener. Can you do that, Rose?" I sigh as I look at the stuffed animal. I'm truly going mad, but that won't stop me. "Rose, something is going on here. I have no idea what, though. I will find out, I can promise you that," I look over at the paper lying on the corner of the desk, "no matter what means I need to do so."

I go to sleep soon after my chat with my stuffed bunny, but nightmares plague my dreams. The nightmares feel like messages, but I cannot recall them when I awaken. I just feel the light sweat on my skin and the heavy breathing that proves I was having am awful dream. I look at the clock on my nightstand. It's six thirty-seven. Rapunzel is still fast asleep. The entire building is probably still asleep. I don't want to go back to bed though. Instead I grab a book, open the door as quietly as I can, and walk down wooden stairs to the living room of the house. I open my book and read, not noticing the shadow coming up behind me. I feel a cloth being put over my mouth and deep masculine laughter coming from behind me. One of the figures picks me up over their shoulder, causing my book to fall to the floor. "Are you going to satisfy me, Belle?" he asks. I guess the figure carrying me is Gaston, based off the voice and what I have heard about him, though I have no clue who his accomplice is. The figures reach the bottom of the staircase when we are all trapped in a large shadow. An animal-like growl is heard and the figures turn around slowly.

"Put her down," the figure says slowly. Before me is the beast. The beast is my savior this morning, or a least he is trying to be. The figure carrying me lowers me to my feet and runs off. I watch them run before I come face to face with the beast.

**Well guys, I'm on Spring Break, but I have One Act Play ****rehearsals, so I'm in town the entire week. I hope I have more time to write and can update soon. Until then, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm excited that Belle and the Beast finally met. Also, did anyone know who Rafa J was? Unscramble the letters and it spells Jafar. :) **

**Thanks to my 4 favoriters and 6 followers!**

**-Juliet**


End file.
